


Fate Of The Fallen

by awkwardfantasy



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardfantasy/pseuds/awkwardfantasy
Summary: A prisoner sentenced to death by the Jury of Nine spends her last night alive contemplating her final battle





	Fate Of The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> ok basically. au where Zane wins the battle of Phoenix Drop  
Tw for character death and implied gore

Another patrol of guards walked by a cell, exactly like any other in the dungeon. Inside sat a young woman, a lord, who was a prisoner just like any other. She sat on the cold stone floor waiting for her execution which was scheduled for that morning, just like the lord of any other village who waged war with the city of O'khasis.  
She couldn’t help but wonder what lay in fate for those she called her friends. 

Garroth had betrayed her in the final moments of the battle, turning instead to stand beside his brother Zane as he lay waste to the land she cared so much for.  
There was irony in the way a village named phoenix had been buried in ash and flame.

She had seen Laurance in the middle of those flames unhurt, his eyes burning a shade of fire not of this realm. He had stayed by her side as long as he could before he ran off, explaining that he needed to make sure his sister was safe.  
She had found his sword discarded in the plaza, the emerald shine covered by the crimson stain of blood. Had he escaped the battle or was he being held in a cell like she was? Or maybe they had found a different way to deal with him?  
Maybe he was safe and on his way to save her? She laughed. That kind of thing only happened in the stories Zoey would read to Levin and Malichi. This was reality and there was no knight in shining armour on their way to her rescue. But it was still a comforting thought at the back of her mind. 

The stranger was laying under a tree when she saw him. His body already rotting even before he had died, the work of a dark spell. She sat by him as he told her not to worry about him and his passing, as they both had a family they were going to reunite with. He thanked her for giving a man like him something to care for in his last moments. And like that he was gone.  
The woman knew it wasn't right to cry over a man she hardly knew, but she did. She took his strength with him as she stood up to continue her fight. 

She wished she’d been able to say her goodbyes to Dante the same way she had with the stranger. She didn’t even know where all of his body was. She covered what she had with the man's own cape. In his hand she placed the amulet he’d told her had been a comfort for him.  
She wished she could have let herself trust him enough to keep it. Instead it lay as a weight in her pocket in his last moments when he needed it most.  
As she walked away she promised herself she would bury him later. 

At the end it was her, Katelyn, and Lucinda facing off against Zane, Lillian, and Garroth.  
Zane had her pinned against a tree as her last two friends were made quick work of. She screamed and tried to fight off her captor but like everything she had done in the short part of her life she could remember, it was in vain.  
She had later been told that the body’s had been dumped in the ocean, there was no need to waste space for the graves of a witch and a traitor. 

She wasn't sure how she felt as sunlight began to pour through the small window of her cell. She missed Zoey. And Levin and Malichi. And her dogs. Her family. If anything, she hoped they had survived on that ship. She wondered if there was an afterlife waiting for her. Would she go there and spend eternity in peace or would it all be over in a few minutes? Or maybe she would be brought back as a shadow knight, however that worked? So many ifs and so little time to think  
about them. 

She could hear the distinct sound of metal boots against a stone floor echoing down the hall. Her breath was caught in her throat.  
“Aphmau of Phoenix Drop?”  
She stood up and held her head high, her voice devoid of emotion.  
“That’s me.”  
The cell door was opened and her hands were bound. She was lead down the corridor and into the light of a courtyard.  
In front of her was a table with ten seats around it. In the center sat Zane, around him sat what she assumed was the rest of the Jury. Her eyes locked onto Garroth, who had his face covered with a helm. Did he know what had happened to the village he had called home for a time? What had happened to the other guards he had once called his brothers? She wondered if he had any regrets and what he was feeling, if anything, right now. 

She was pushed to her knees as Zane stood up and walked towards her.  
“You are here because of your crimes against the O’khasis alliance and kidnapping of the heir to the lordship of Scaleswind”  
Lies.  
“Now do you have anything to say before we begin?”  
Aphmau spat at his feet.  
“Of course,” He turned and made his way back to the table “Get this over with, I have things to be doing”  
Aphmau took in a final breath before the executioner took a swing.

She felt the cold metal cut through her neck.  
Her body was full of light.  
Who was she? She wasn’t Aphmau. What is Aphmau? Why had she chosen it? No of course she was Aphmau. No. She wasn’t human either. What was she? Why were they killing her? They weren’t killing her. They were fools for thinking they could. 

Her body was full of light and Zane Ro'meave was going to pay for everything that he’d done.


End file.
